Forbidden Lust
by kickcows
Summary: George has been having strange dreams about his twin brother, and he knows they're wrong. But he can't stop his feelings. This story is rated M for the following: yaoi, twincest, sexual situations, and all that fun stuff. A bit OoC and PWP. One shot.


**This is a birthday fic for my beta, Animalcops. She has just taken to this pairing, so I thought it would be fun to try and write something for her. All characters belong to Ms. Rowling. I own nothing. It is twincest with hints of OoCness. If you don't like it, please do not read it. Rated M for pure PWP. And AC? Happy Birthday. **

* * *

><p>He knew that it wasn't right. He knew that the feelings he had were not supposed to be happening. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help what he desired most. George stared up at the ceiling above his bed in their dormitory and sighed. He had just woken up from a rather vivid dream and now was debating whether or not to get up to go to the loo, for fear of waking up his other housemates. Stickiness winning, he quietly rose from his bed and headed towards the boy's lavatory.<p>

Quickly turning on the shower, George hastily got out of his bedclothes and set them to the side. He had forgotten to grab a clean pair of pants. _Oh well. I guess I'll just have to keep my towel close by._ He quickly finished washing up in the shower, not wanting to get into trouble by the male prefect, specifically because it was his baby brother. He knew that Ron was probably out and about in the castle with either Harry or the stupid bint Lavender. He didn't understand why he was with her, but he also really didn't care. He was more concerned with his infatuation.

"Oy!" George quickly turned around after wrapping his towel around his waist. There, in the dark, stood his twin brother Fred. The very reason George was currently in the shower. His heart began to race seeing his twin standing in front of him. "George! What are you doin' in here?"

Shaking his head, George knew he couldn't lie to his twin. "I had a dream."

"Oooh?" Fred walked into the bathroom and chuckled. "Was it one of those..._nice_ dreams? Eh, George?" Fred elbowed George in the side, teasing him. "You know you can tell me all about it. Was it about that gorgeous girl in Hufflepuff? You know, the one you've been eyeballing?"

George looked at his brother. "Yeah, it was her."

"What's her name?" Fred continued to prod him. "Were you two doin the nasty?"

Neglecting to answer the question, George ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing out here, Fred? Isn't it late?"

"Since when does _that_ matter?" Fred asked, looking at him. "And besides, I was looking for you, oh, brother of mine."

Feeling his heartbeat accelerate once more, George shook his head. "What is it? I'm tired, Fred. I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Aww...don't be like that. I found something in the Room of Requirement that I thought you'd be interested to see." Fred said, leaning against the wall. "Don't tell me you're tired, Georgie. We have stayed up later than this on many, many occasions."

_Yeah, and right now, I'd like to just go back to sleep so I can dream about the two of us together again. Oh, wait. I can't tell you that. Stupid taboo. Stupid hormones. _"I know we have, Freddie. I'm just tuckered out, that's all."

"Was it that good of a dream?" The fellow redhead gave him a smirk. George felt a slight blush cross his cheeks, knowing that he was about to hear more from his brother. "Ohhh...It was, wasn't it? Did you get tuckered out from dreaming too _hard_?" _If you only knew, Fred._ "Whatever. Go get some clothes on and meet me back in the common room. I refuse to hear lame excuses." With that, Fred disappeared from the lavatory.

Sighing, George walked back up to their dormitory and crept in quietly. He could hear their roommates all snoring peacefully in the dead of night. It had to have been past 2am. George knew that if Ron was down in the common room, they were dead. It wouldn't be Ron that would be doing the killing, it would be the other prefect - little Miss Granger. He grabbed a clean pair of socks and boxers and slipped them on, quickly getting dressed in jeans and a shirt. George grabbed one of the many sweaters his mother had knitted for him with a giant 'G' on the front, and slipped it over his head. Grabbing his trainers, he put them on his feet and headed back out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. Luck was on their side, for only his twin brother was sitting front of the common room fireplace.

"Took you long enough," Fred jousted him. "You ready to head to the RoR?"

"RoR?" George shook his head at his brother and chuckled. "Are you that lazy you can't speak the words?"

Fred shrugged. "Eh. You knew what I meant. Come on, let's go." Fred pushed the wall, making the Fat Lady's portrait open out for them. The two of them stepped out.

"You had better not wake me back up," the Fat Lady grumbled as the door closed shut. "I need my beauty sleep."

Fred grinned. "Sure thing. We'll just sleep outside." Before the Fat Lady could offer a retort, the twins were moving up the stairs, making their way to the seventh floor.

Once they arrived on the seventh floor, the two of them stood next to each other. George felt himself begin to drift closer to his brother, just hoping for a gentle touch of Fred's arm against his. He had no idea how to say something to him about his dream. _Do I want him to think that I want that Hufflepuff girl? Or do I let him know what I was actually dreaming about?_ Before he could think any further, the door to the Room of Requirement appeared and George watched his brother walk up to it. "After you, Georgie." Sighing, the twin walked through the door and found himself back in the Room of Requirement, only it didn't look the way he was used to seeing it.

"Freddie?" George asked, looking around at the room. Instead of there being stacks upon stacks of unwanted items that were normally what they came to look for in the Room of Requirement, there happened to be a nice classroom setting. A rather odd classroom setting, at that. On one side were all the desks and chairs, and on the other side, it was more of a sitting room, with chaises and a roaring fireplace. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I thought you could use a bit of relaxation," Fred said, walking up behind him. "Also, I wanted to make this place as nonthreatening as possible."

George turned around and found himself only a few centimeters away from his brother's face. He gulped audibly and looked into identical hazel eyes. "What do you mean? Why would you think I need a place that's nonthreatening?" He allowed his twin to lead him to one of the chaises and reluctantly dropped down onto one, staring at the fire. Sometimes George did not understand the way Fred's mind worked. For being identical, being able to finish each other's sentences, this was confusing him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," Fred said, sitting down next to him on the chaise. "Really, there shouldn't be a classroom here at all. I was just thinking about the comfy chairs and fireplace."

George felt heat rising in his cheeks. "It's my fault. Figured you'd want to show me something that necessitated a classroom."

"Oh, Georgie." Fred chuckled. "Would you just relax? It's me." _That's the problem right now, don't you get it?_ "Now, then. The reason I brought you up here."

George sighed and stared at the fire. "Which would be why?"

"I know that you don't like that girl in Hufflepuff." Fred said. George let his shoulders sink in defeat. "And I know that you don't really seem to care for girls all that much either."

George listened as his twin stood up and moved closer to where he was sitting. He subconsciously moved away from him, afraid that his body would betray him. It had not been kind to him so far. As Fred kept inching closer to him, George finally turned his head and looked at him. "What is it? Why do you keep moving closer to me?"

"George," Fred said in a quiet voice. "You don't have to pretend around me. I know that you're gay. And it's okay."

George shook his head. "It's not okay, mate. Do you know bad mom will flip her bird if she knew that I was gay? So, thanks for assuming that I am, but really, I'm not."

"Then, you're telling me that your _dream_ that you had was indeed about some chick?" Fred asked, practically sitting in George's lap by this point. George was trapped. He had nowhere is to go except either onto the floor or in the fire. _The fire doesn't seem all that bad of an option right now._

The trapped redhead sighed. "What does it matter?" George spoke quietly. "I thought we were up here because you had found something you wanted to show me?"

"George, be honest with me, okay?" Fred asked, turning to face him. "Will you do that for me?" Nodding his head, George agreed. "Have you ever thought about experimenting with me?"

George's head turned so fast, he pulled a muscle in his neck. "Oww...what? Why did you just ask that question?"

"I'm not an idiot, George. I'm your brother. I want to help you in any way that I can. If you think you're gay, then it's fine. I don't mind. If you want to try to do some things with me to see if that's actually the case, then I'm here to help you."

George's heart was ready to burst. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the sentiment of his brother. _Is he being serious?_ "Fred? What are you suggesting? Is this some sort of sick practical joke?"

"Of course not," Fred said. "Besides, jokes are our thing, George. I wouldn't try and pull a fast one on you like this."

Trying to breathe at a normal rate, George closed his eyes. "But I don't understand why you would offer to help me figure out if I'm gay or not. We're brothers. Brothers don't do that sort of thing."

"Ah, but not only are we brothers, we're identical. So, really, if it will help make you feel better, just pretend you're just masturbating with yourself." Fred gave him a mischievous grin.

Taking a pillow from the chaise, George hit it against Fred's shoulder. "You git. You are absolutely absurd, you know that?" He let out a soft gasp as he was pinned to the back of the chaise by Fred moving himself to be close to his body. "F-Fred?"

"You're telling me you've never thought about doing this sort of stuff with me? Because I have, George. I'm not ashamed to admit that I've fantasized about you before."

George stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Fred said, moving closer to him. "Besides, I know you have too."

George swallowed. "How?" He bit his lower lip as he felt his brother's lips against his neck, kissing his neck softly.

"You talk in your sleep, brother," Fred chuckled softly, continuing to kiss his lower neck. "So, really, you don't have to lie to me."

Leaning his head back to give Fred more of his neck, George allowed himself a moment of peace. "This...this isn't a dream right now, is it?"

"Depends," Fred gently sucked on the nape of his neck, making George let out a low groan. "If it was, would you be enjoying this as much as you are?" George let out another gasp as he felt Fred's hand brush against his groin. "I would say you were enjoying this a lot..."

George closed his eyes tightly. "Fred...we shouldn't..." _Stupid brain..._

Licking his lower neck, Fred looked up at his brother's face. "Do you really want me to stop? I told you that I've thought about this too. Why won't you just let yourself go and enjoy it? It only has to happen this one time, George."

"What if..." George stopped himself before he further doomed himself.

Fred began to place soft kisses on George's jaw, making the teen bite his lower lip once more. "What if what, George...?" George forced himself to not move his head, not trusting himself if he did. However, Fred made the decision for him and brushed his moist lips against his own before pulling away. "Finish your thought, please..."

"WhatifIdon'twantthistobetheonlytime." George said in a rush, hoping that his brother would not understand what he was saying.

Fred pulled back and laughed. "Could you...just a thought, maybe say that a little bit slower?"

"What if," George took a deep breath, "what if I don't want this to be the only time?" He knew that his face looked like a tomato. His eyes were closed tightly again, afraid of seeing his brother's reaction. He let out a soft moan as Fred's lips found their way against his again, this time kissing him in a way he had never been kissed before. He felt himself giving in to the kiss, allowing his brother to lead, too terrified to take over for fear of waking up from this dream he knew he was having. _This can't be real_.

Fred pulled back and gave him a soft smile. "Let's get through this first. Maybe it will be awful."

"I doubt that," George blushed and groaned softly as he felt Fred's hand slip underneath his sweater. "What...What are you doing?"

Fred let his fingertips rub against George's nipple, causing the latter to groan a bit louder. "Are you telling me that you've never touched yourself here before?"

"It's not like...mmmm...there was a class on...ngghhh...what to do to masturbate..." George arched his back and pushed into Fred's hand, groaning. "How'd...you...figure this...out...?"

Fred chuckled, squeezing George's nipple between his two fingers. "Experimentation."

"Boys...girls...?" George groaned more as Fred moved to his other sensitive nub.

Leaning forward, Fred spoke into George's ear. "Only on myself..."

"So how...did you know...?" George moaned as Fred's fingers began to twist his nipple.

"We are twins, George." Fred chuckled. "If there are things that I like, I'm pretty sure that you'll enjoy them as well. Well, I hope you will." Fred grazed his lips against Geoge's once more before pulling away. "Now then. We are both wearing entirely too much clothing."

Blushing, George nodded. "A-Agreed. But... Fred...what do you want to do...?" He pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it to the side. He watched his brother remove his shirt and felt his blood begin to sing as he stared at his naked chest. _The same_. How many times had he seen his chest before? Hell, how many times had he seen his brother _naked_ before? Too many times to count. But...it was different now. Now that they both had a semi-clear understanding what was going on between the two of them. Sort of.

"Oh, I don't know, Georgie..." Fred quickly kicked the trainers off of his feet and pulled down his pants to reveal just how aroused he was by the situation. George let out a low groan in approval of his brother's state. "Why don't we just...see what happens?"

George nodded and continued to undress himself. He pressed himself against the side of the chaise to make sure Fred knew that he wanted him to lay next to him. Twin bond prevailing to somewhat of an extent, Fred laid down next to him. George let out another groan as he felt Fred's arousal rub against his own. He leaned his head back and marveled at how good it felt and that it actually was happening. _No more dreams_. He felt Fred's hands on his hips, pulling him closer to him.

"Have you dreamed about this, George?" Fred said into his ear, making George moan softly in response. "Does that mean yes?" Fred thrust his hips against George's, making him close his eyes tightly.

"Do you...want the honest...answer...?" George asked, groaning as Fred continued to buck against his hips. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Fred's arousal, groaning at the hardness of it. He let go of his twin's arousal and placed his hand against Fred's mouth, watching as his twin began to lick his fingers as Fred nodded in response to his question. Leaning towards his ear, George spoke softly. "Why do you think I was taking a shower tonight? Not because of that girl, Fred...I was dreaming about you..."

Taking his hand from Fred's mouth, he wrapped his fingers around Fred's length once more, enjoying how he felt in his hands more than he knew he should. He heard his brother let out a moan, a sound he had never heard Fred make before. _So this is what it's like for him_. He began to move his hand the way he knew he enjoyed it - slow, with a little bit of a grip. He felt Fred buck into his hand, moaning at the action. George cried out as he felt Fred wrap his own hand around his arousal. "No..." George moaned. "I want..." Understanding what his brother was requesting, Fred stopped moving his hand in tandem with George's.

"Have you ever...?" Fred asked, bucking into George's hand more.

George shook his head as he gripped his brother tighter, stroking him in time with Fred's thrusts. "I haven't...you'd know, Fred...Trust me..."

"This...mmm...is true..." Fred moaned low as George moved his other hand down to cup his sac gently. He always enjoyed fondling himself down there as he was masturbating. If anyone would appreciate it, it would be Fred. And his brother did not disappoint. The loud moan he received at the action gave George a boost of confidence. "Ahhh! George!"

A shudder ran through George's body as he groaned at the sound of his brother saying his name like that. He could feel Fred begin to pulsate in his hands, so he began to stroke him a bit faster. He watched Fred's face as he moved his hands in time with Fred's thrusts. The look of pure bliss would forever be etched into George's mind as he watched his brother release into his hand. "That's it, Fred," George spoke low, continuing to stroke him until he felt no more hot liquid spill on to his hand, letting him know that Fred had finished his orgasm. He placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips, smiling at him.

"Geez, George," Fred panted softly. George released his grip from Fred's arousal and wiped his hand off on the back of the chaise, hoping the house elves wouldn't be too grossed out with having to clean it up.

Chuckling softly, George grinned. "What? Too much for you, Freddie?"

"No..." Fred said. "That was...incredible..."

"Much better than doing it by yourself?" George smirked. "I mean, it sort of was like you were doing it yourself."

Fred rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "You want to be inside of me, don't you?"

Blushing deeply, George gave a slight nod of his head. "That's...that's what I was doing when I woke up a few hours ago..."

Rolling over on to his stomach, Fred gave a nod. "You know you have to prep me first, yeah?" George stared at his brother's backside, enjoying looking at it from this angle. _Such a difference from my dreams..._George continued staring. "Georgie?"

Shaking his head, George looked at hazel eyes. "What was that you were saying?" He tried to gain control of his hormones, not wanting this to be over too soon. "Prep?" George watched Fred take his hand, moaning as Fred began to suck on his fingers once more. "Fred...what are you...what are you doing?" He pushed his fingers further into his mouth, moaning at how Fred's tongue felt against his skin.

Fred took George's hand out of his mouth and guided his hand to his backside. "Prep, George. I made your fingers wet to act as a lubricant." George groaned low as his hand touched Fred's backside. "I'll tell you if it's too much, okay?"

"O-Okay..." George said. _How did he know how to do this? You know what? Never mind. Ignorance is bliss._ He pushed his finger into Fred's backside, groaning low at how tight it was to get in. "Fred...relax for me..." He could hear his brother moaning low into the couch, his face down. Fred gave a slight nod of his head and began to unclench his backside. George pushed his finger further into him, moaning at how warm it was. He pushed another finger into him, marveling at how Fred was responding to his touch. The redhead underneath him began to buck his hips into the chaise, almost as if he were humping it.

"Scissor," Fred lifted his head and groaned. "Please..."

George looked at him with a confused face. "Scissor"? Fred held up his hand and made the motion with his index and middle finger, scissoring the two fingers. "Ohhh..." George said, nodding his head. He moved his two fingers inside of Fred as he had demonstrated and was rewarded with another low moan coming from Fred's throat. He kept doing as instructed and pushed his fingers further inside of him. His middle finger brushed against something that made Fred scream. He quickly pulled his hand out of him. "Fred? Did I do something bad?"

"No..." Fred moaned. "No...that was good, George...I think...I think I'm ready..."

Blushing, George nodded. "How...how should we do this...?"

"How was I in your dream?" Fred asked, turning over to look at him.

"Like that," George said, and got between his legs. "Are you sure about this, Fred? I mean, jerking off is one thing...but this?"

Fred pulled George down to him and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. George felt himself melt against his brother's lips, moaning at the sensation of his tongue against Fred's. They quickly broke apart, both of them gasping for air. "I'm sure, George...I want this just as much as you do."

"Alright, Fred..." George said. He licked his palm and saw Fred watching him, biting his lower lip. George lowered his hand and wrapped it around his own arousal, coating it with the little bit of saliva that had made it on to his palm. He heard Fred groan as he began to touch himself. Not wanting to get too carried away, he gave himself just a few strokes and then placed his hands on either side of Fred's head. "Last chance to say no," George spoke softly, rotating his hips so that he was placed at Fred's entrance.

His brother closed his eyes and blushed. "I'm not...going to say...no...George..."

"Be that way," George said into Fred's ear as he pushed inside of him. Both of them moaned at the penetration, George because of how good it felt and Fred because of the sudden feeling of being full. George slowly pushed himself all the way inside of Fred, stilling his hips to allow him to adjust around him. Taking a deep breath, George spoke into his ear. "May I move now, Fred?" He felt Fred nod his head in agreement. He pulled himself almost all the way out of him before thrusting his hips forward and sheathing himself back inside of Fred. Not wanting to hurt him too much, George kept the pace slow, letting Fred's body adjust to him the more he pushed his way in and out of his body. _Feels so good...so much better than I imagined..._ George moaned and he began to pick up his speed, in agony at how tight Fred was around him. The pressure was unlike anything he had felt before. He moved his body more, pushing in deeper. He felt that spot brush against the tip of his arousal, making Fred scream out loud. Knowing that that spot felt good, George began to push against it more, moaning at how good it felt. He arched his back and sat up, watching Fred's face. He groaned low as Fred began to stroke himself in time with George's thrusts. _So much better..._ He began to move faster, feeling that familiar warmth beginning to spread to his lower stomach. "Fred..."

"Inside...George..." Fred moaned as he continued to stroke himself faster. Understanding, George continued to thrust into him, moving his hips faster. He heard Fred yell as he released again, causing his body to clench tightly around George. That pushed him over the edge, making George moan incoherently as he rode out his orgasm.

Both of them tried to regain control of their breathing. George pulled himself out of Fred, groaning at the loss of warmth and flopped back down on the chaise. Fred put his head on George's chest, both of them at a loss for words. Wrapping his arm around his pale brother, George let out a quiet sigh. The only sound in the room besides their breathing was the crackle of the fireplace, which was slowly dying as the night wore on. George looked down and saw that Fred was looking up at him. He gave him a soft smile.

"When did you want to go back to our dorm?" George asked, touching his brother's cheek gently. "If they wake up and find we're missing, I'm sure they will think we've been kidnapped by a death eater."

Fred chuckled. "Nah, they wouldn't. They'd think we probably landed ourselves back in the hospital wing."

"Good point," George joined along in Fred's laughter. Quieting down, George looked into hazel eyes. "What did we just do, Fred?"

Fred blushed. "Gave in to temptation?"

"Yeah, but...now what?"

"We get dressed and head back to the dorm." Fred sat up and placed a soft kiss on George's cheek. "Look, let's not talk about it."

George blushed. "Fine." He sat up as well and began to put his clothes back on. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling - everything inside of him was a jumbled mess. As he was pulling on his sweater, raising his arms above his head, he felt Fred's lips press against his again, his arms trapped by yarn and Fred's hands. He let himself moan into the kiss, gently pressing his tongue against Fred's mouth, moaning more as Fred did as he wished and allowed his tongue to enter his mouth. They sat like that, exploring each other's mouths for only a few moments, but it was enough. Fred pulled away, allowing George to let his sweater slip down over his head.

They both stood up and headed out of the Room of Requirement, walking next to each other. When they arrived at the Fat Lady, she was fast asleep. "Oy!" Fred whispered loudly. The Fat Lady woke up, peeved at being disturbed from her slumber.

"Password?"

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Fred said. The Fat Lady yawned and opened the door for them, letting them enter the common room.

"What are you two doing out this late?" George saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in front of the fire as he and Fred walked in. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Fred snickered. "I should say the same to you. It's none of your business. Now, good night, Won-won."

The two of them headed upstairs and both flopped down quietly into their beds. As George tried to fall asleep, he saw a piece of paper floating in front of his face. Reaching for the paper, he listened as everyone around him snored. He opened it and felt his heart lift.

_What's done is done. _

_I don't think it was wrong, what we did. At all._

_If you want to do that again, just say 'nightmare' in a sentence. _

_I love you, George._

_~F_

Blushing, George quickly cast a fire spell on the note and watched as it disappeared. Even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but be a tiny bit excited that his brother wasn't bothered by it at all. He fell asleep, unable to keep the soft smile off of his face.

...


End file.
